


Counting down from Ten.

by Ohgingersnap



Series: One shot collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliffhangers, Dark Castiel, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Suicide Attempt, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: I am so stupid,I thought angrily to myself as i pushed my feet to move faster.I can't believe I let a guy I have only been dating a couple months,Drag me into the middle of a fucking forest.-I really should have stayed home like Sammy asked.-A one shot where Dean lets Castiel take him out to a romantic picnic in the forest-Or where it was never actually meant to be picnic in the first place.





	Counting down from Ten.

Ten.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, 

The muddy tops of my black boots now just a blur in my cloudy vision.

The sound of them smacking into the rain puddles that gathered onto the forest floor,

Was a contrasting sound to the soft rain that sprinkled down onto my honey blonde hair.

The droplets that were gathered in my hair were shaken out as i ran,

The freed droplets running down my face and collecting onto my trembling pale lips.

The exact ones that were just kissing the dark haired male,

Who I am convinced is now trying to kill me.

The sounds of his feet hitting the ground behind me was enough to solidate that. 

 

Nine.

I felt my breath come out rigid and shallow,

As my heart beat sky rocketed into the atmosphere.

My accelerated heart rate may have been because I was running at top speed,

Or it could be because i could hear his footsteps speeding up in time with mine.

Probably the latter.

I fought against the nagging urge to look behind me to see how close he was,

Because that never works well for the blonde one in the horror movies.

But yet again they don't typically make it this far either.

 

Eight.

_ I am so stupid, _

I thought angrily to myself as i pushed my feet to move faster.

_ I can't believe I let a guy I have only been dating a couple months, _

_ Drag me into the middle of a fucking forest. _

My leaf green eyes twitched at my own stupidity

_ It's just a picnic dean please get out of the car I promise you will have fun. _

Fuck his idea of fun.

 

Seven.

I swerved in and out of the trees in hope of losing him,

But the feeling of him behind me only got worse every time i turned.

The once light sprinkle of rain has now turned into 

An assaulting pelt of water onto my already worn out body.

But that was only the start of my problems.

Now that the rain picked up I can no longer hear his footsteps behind me.

 

Six.

As I ran I tried looking for the tallest trees,

To help shield my eyes from the heavy rain.

The dark leather of my jacket wasn't enough to help shield my body,

Let alone shield even an inch of my face.

_ I really should have stayed home like Sammy asked. _

 

Five.

Even over the heavy sound of pouring rain,

My ears could still pick up the sound of a rock being kicked to the left of me.

_ Shit, he is only two feet away now. _

My heart stutterd in my chest at the fact.

 

 

Four.

I wiped the soaking leather of my right clad arm over my eyes angirly.

My feet now taking up a hastily anxious pace,

_ Please don't let me die in this damn forest. _

 

Three.

I saw a cliff edge coming up in the distance,

So I pushed my body to run even faster toward my salvation.

 

Two.

I leaped forward toward the cliff, 

Causing my feet to slip out for underneath me.

 

 

 

One.

 

“I’m sorry sammy.” 

...........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt a familiar rough hand catch my own,

Right before my body tumbled off the cliff.

My eyes flew open in a mix between shock and fear,

Just in time to meet the dark blue ones that I used to find so attractive,

 Starting at me with a twisted want.

“Oh,

Don't be sorry yet Dean.”

 

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think happend next?  
> Let me know!  
> :D


End file.
